The Book
by xmenfan33
Summary: Logan has had enough, so he sits the entire student body down to go over the Book once and for all. Takes place in the Babysitting universe, after book seven. Co-written by Thyawesomesword448
1. Rules 1 to 30

The Book (7th Edition)

Disclaimer: I do not own Xmen Evolution  
A/N: Co authored with Thyawesomesword448. Takes place in the Babysitting universe,after book Seven. Thanks to StrawberryM'n'M and mangagurlz for suggesting some rules.  
~o~O~o~

Logan looked at the student body and took a deep had been the worst morning in the history of him being the Headmaster. They were clearly trying to drive him crazy,but it wouldn't work! He had survived Bobby and Kurt with his sanity intact, he could handle this group. Even if they decided to do foolish things, like leaving the gate open all night and spreading grape Jello all over the foyer. They were just trying to break him.  
"Great! I would love for all of you just to listen but you DON'T! You never listened to me but you will listen to me! Your Headmaster and you will listen to the rules even if it kills you!" Logan growls, before he began to read The Book.

**Safety(rules 1-15)**

.  
**1 At no time shall any member of the household leave the gates open**

" This attracts enemies,troublemakers,curfew breakers, and most of all sales men. I just can't deal with another cleaner demonstration ..I just can't" Logan states,interrupting himself, Juilen then raised his hand and Logan sighed. "Yes?"  
"What gate?" Julien asks  
"What do you mean what gate?" Logan growls,glaring.  
"I mean what gate?" Julien stared at him for a minute before starting to read again.

**2 No one shall be out past 11pm**  
**A_) At time of attack or school event,curfew will be extended_**

" Please stop trying to pay the Brotherhood to attack so that you can sneak in post curfew, You know who you are, and so do I" Logan states  
Once again Juilen raised his hand. "What is it Juilen?" Logan sighs  
"I was wondering, what do you mean by gate?" Julien questions.  
"The gate right in front of the school!" Logan said twitching.  
"O-kay. Also what curfew, I mean I have been going to parties downtown this whole semester." Julien continues.  
"Juilen just shut up." Logan then began to read The Book again.

**3 At NO time shall any member of the institute, student or staff, give Jamie ANY form of sugar. Especially not chocolate. Violation of this rule can result up to and included immediate expulsion of the violator**  
**A) _While under seige Jamie may consume chocolate,releasing secret weapon #4_**

" This. means. everyone !" Wade yells from behind Logan, where the staff is assembled.

**4 At no point should anyone mention unicorns on Rogue's presence.**  
_**A) It is acceptable to point out a unicorn if being held captive,releasing secret weapon #1**_

Juilen raised his hand once again making Logan groan. "WHAT IS IT JUILEN!?" Logan screamed. "Never mind." Juilen said teary eyed.

**5 At no time will anyone touch Rogue's teddy bear,Mr Fuzzy.**  
**A) _Please stop mentioning Mr Fuzzy's funeral_**

" Not only is it cruel, it also extremely destructive, and no one enjoys watching Remy talk her down with Chocolate bars and promises of revenge." Logan states,looking up.  
Juilen raised his hand again. "I was going to ask earlier who's Jamie? And how did Mr. Fuzzy die? Once more what secret weapons and who is Jamie?"  
"Jamie is, wait did you just ask who Jamie was twice?" Logan asks  
"...Yes?."Julien states  
"...Jamie is the boy who almost destroyed the school, who ate one piece of chocolate and destroyed half the town, Jamie is sitting right next to you! And don't mention Mr. Fuzzy, he was Rogue's teddy bear which Jamie destroyed." Logan said.  
Rogue tearfully left the auditorium, followed quickly by her husband, who was pulling a candy bar from his coat. Sending death glares in Julien's direction on his way out. Wanda sighs and pulls Kaitie into her lap, as the toddler watches her parents exit.

**6 Kitty is not allowed to prepare dinner..at all**

Kitty raises her hand " Yes that means ever,Kitty" Kitty then frowns and crosses her arms over her chest.

**7 The members of enemy teams must sign in when visiting**

"Who's Kitty?"Julien questions  
"Kitty is your teacher!" Logan yells  
"Also there is a sign in thing?" Julien questions  
"Well, there isn't anymore, because there was a time of peace... but that has never lasted very long but I thought it would be longer, plus Wade cut the Sign in desk in half." Logan states quickly.

**8 Restock fire extinguishers daily**

" ...We need to update that. Make it twice daily" Logan states as he makes a note, then smiles at Kaitlyn. Who smiles back, when she sees her father slip back into the room.

**9 No swimming for an hour after eating (Rahne)**

" Seriously Rahne... No one wants to have to dive in to save you again, and no one wants to have to go to the Med Lab for stitches again either." Logan states,glaring at the girl,who shrugs.

**10 No running with scissors (Jamie)**

"What I've been running with scissors in my room for years! And what pool?" Juilen pouted , not bothering to raise his hand this time  
"Jamie filled the pool with cement and your so stupid you will die someday and no one will be able to save you." Logan replies  
"Thanks! That was good advice." Julien exclaims  
"Huh...?" Logan said scratching his head.  
"Oh yeah what is a fire extinguisher?" Julien questions  
"Uh rule eleven is..." Logan continues

**11 No one is allowed to sneak in guests ( Kitty)**

"What I never." Kitty protests.  
"Yes you did." Logan said and then Kitty pouted. Piotr raises an eyebrow, causing her to sink into her chair.

**12 No one is allowed to tell Wade where his swords are**

" They are hidden for a reason,respect it." Logan growls

**Unmentioned number) No one shall mention the number that is missing from this list in front of Jamie**

"Oh I remember what a fire extinguisher is and why can't I tell Wade his swords are under your desk? And why can't I say the number 13 in front of Jamie?"Julien states as he raises his hand,again.  
Jamie then started screaming and Wade said. "Yes!" and walked off.  
"Thanks Juilen." Logan muttered.  
"Your welcome." Julien smiles brightly. Logan just stared at him and shrugged.  
Bobby, stands to drag Jamie out of the room.

**14 NEVER mention Magneto in front of Wanda, unless she's pregnant**  
"Who's Magneto?" Julien questions.  
Everyone stared at him, everyone.  
"...Seriously." Julien states

**15 The invasion alarm is not a toy...but can be used to warn of an impending birth.**

Juilen raised his hand. "WHAT IS IT!?"  
"I need to use the bathroom." Juilen stated  
" Alright, you idiots, fifteen minutes. Everyone use the bathroom and get a drink,we won't be stopping again." Logan states.  
There is a collective sigh as the student body (and teaching staff) move towards the door.

**Operating the School 16-41**

**16 All classes will present a syllabus the first day of class.**  
_**A Any question pertaining to an individual class, the syllabus should be consulted**_  
_**B If the question can not be answered by the syllabus, then ask the teacher of the class**_

" What's a syllabus?" Jamie questions  
"... It's the list of lessons to be taught in that class." Logan replies.  
" Hey, did I get one pf those?" Questions Jamie  
" Yes Jamie,everyone did. " Logan replies tiredly  
" Holy Crap! YOU'RE Jamie!?" Julien states, jumping to his feet. " I KNEW you were lying when you said you were Dr Awesome."  
" Thank you for the update, Captain Obvious." Jamie replies.  
" No probl- HEY I'm not team captain." Julien states.  
...and you never will be,sit down" Growls Logan.

**17 All teaching positions will be assigned by the Headmaster**  
_**A. Every teacher on the staff is qualified to teach in their field, questioning this ability will result in detention, for an amount of time to be determined by the teacher in question.**_

" Whose the Headmaster?" Jamie questions  
" I am." Logan replies.  
" Oh. I though you were the Chart-Barer." Jamie states  
" I am." Logan says

**18 All assignment must be up to date, to receive a pass to visit town.**  
_**A. If there is a question of missing assignments,please consult your teachers**_  
_**B. No You can not upset Kaitlyn to burn your assignments (Rahne)**_  
_**C. No you can not give Jamie chocolate to say he destroyed you assignment (Rahne)**_  
_**D. Please do not pay the brotherhood to get rid of your assignment (Rahne you should just study)**_

" I don't want to." Rahne states  
" Then you will continue to spend your evenings in detention." Logan replies.

**19. Every one must obey the curfew**  
**A. Every one must be on the grounds by 11 pm weekends, 10 pm weekdays**  
**B. Every one must be in their dorm by 12 am weekends, 11pm weekdays**  
**C. Lights out is 12:15 am weekends, 11:15 pm weekends, no exceptions**

" What curfew?" Julien questions.  
" The one I just read you." Logan replies.  
"But-" Julien begins

**20. Classes begin promptly at 9 am Monday through Friday**  
**A. You are expected to be in your classes on time**  
**B. If you are ill, please get an excuse from Dr McCoy**

"Who is Dr. McCoy?" Juilen asked.  
"Who is Dr. McCoy, who is Doctor McCoy, he is the big giant cat dog demon whatever he is looking thing, he is blue! Come on he's sitting right next to me!" Logan screams in Juilen's face.  
"Oh you mean the doctor?" Juilen says with a huge smile and nodding.  
"Yes! I am going to murder you!" Logan said and being held back by Wade.

**21. The chore roster is posted at the beginning of every week on the bulletin boards located in the Kitchen, the Media Room, and the Library. You are responsible for knowing and completing your chores**

" I think you just like free labor." Paige grumbles  
" Free? Do you have any idea how much it costs to run a school?" Logan growls.

**22. Any complains pertaining to the BA should be presented directly to The Head of BA (Mr Wilson.)**  
**A If you are unable to locate Mr Wilson, the senior staff of the BA are Mr and Mrs LeBeau as well as Mr & Mrs Allerdyse. They will inform Mr Wilson of a complaint.**

**23. Violation of any chart is a punishable offence**  
**A First Violation will result in detention**  
**B Second Violation will result in a visit to Headmaster**  
**C Third Violation will result in suspension in all privileges**

"Make sure there will not be a fourth violation, or you'll end up as the new Violator and no one wants that role."  
"Why?"  
"Son of a..." Logan growled and walked out of the room.  
"I am getting a drink."  
Wade clears his throat." O-okay, let's continue, Juilen you are not allowed to ask anything anymore."

**24. Students are always allowed to ask questions, violation of this rule will get the teacher who did so cut pay that week.**  
**A. Testing is an exception,as there is no talking during testing**  
**B. Student must raise hand and wait to be called upon during class**

"See!" Juilen said.  
"Fine, it is in the book, I should have skipped that rule..." Wade mutters.

**25 The dress code (found in part 5) will be observed at all times**

"What's a dress code?" Juilen asked.  
"Well Juilen it would be explained later." Wade said not looking up.  
"But I want to know NOW!" Juilen complained.  
"Juilen just be quite for twenty seconds ." Wade groaned.  
Juilen counted in his head and then said. "It's been twenty seconds."  
"JUST SHUT UP! A dress code is what you are suppose to wear! How do you not know that! Juilen just be quite and start rasing you hand!" Wade screamed.  
"Fine." Juilen crossed his arms.

**26 "female" problems will NOT get you out of homework ( Amara)**

"What's female-" Juilen started but was interrupted by Wade.  
"Just shut up." Wade said looking at the book.

**27 Text books will be checked back in with your teacher at the end of every quarter**

"What's a text book?"  
"It's a JUST UP YOU IGNORANT FOOL!" Wade screamed at the top of his lungs.

**28 Coffee is NOT breakfast**

"I think it should be counted." Kitty complains.  
"NO MORE RULES! NO MORE RULES! NO MORE RULES! POWER TO THE PEOPLE! POWER TO THE PEOPLE!" Juilen screams and everyone just stares at him.  
"Let's get this over with." Wade says with a sigh.

**29 Asking a teacher what it was like to be an Acolyte to avoid a pop quiz is not allowed.**

" Wait, which teachers were Acolytes" Paige questions.

Wade just stares for a moment.

**30 Skipping a Danger room session will result in the suspension of ****privileges**

"What's the dange rroom, who is Acolyte?" Jamie asks.  
"Screw this! Remy your in charge." Wade says as he walks off.  
Remy blinks and then stands up and begins.


	2. Rules 31 to 60

The Book (7th Edition)

Disclaimer: I do not own Xmen Evolution  
A/N: Co authored with Thyawesomesword448. Takes place in the Babysitting universe,after book Seven. Thanks to StrawberryM'n'M and mangagurlz for suggesting some rules.  
~o~O~o~

**Operating the School 16-41(cont.)**

**31 The Headmaster reserves the Right to alter any rule without Notice**  
_**A The Chart Bearer also holds this Right**_  
_**B As do the Heads of Student Affairs**_  
_**C As does The Head Teacher**_

"Who's the headmaster, who's the head of student affairs, and who is the head teacher? Oh yeah and who is Acolyte and why does he hang out with Danger Room so often? Gettin' my drift?" Juilen states standing up.  
"What?" Remy asks staring at Juilen.  
"Get my drift."Julien states  
"Anyways let's move on."Remy sighs  
"BUT YOU DIDN'T TELL ME WHO ACOLYTE IS!" Juilen complained.  
"They were Magneto's team." Remy says  
"Who's Magneto?"  
"Juilen please be silent."  
"FINE! I want to be silent anyways."

**32 At anytime the prior Headmaster feels he can no longer give his proper attention to the School,He may appoint a new Headmaster in his stead**  
_**A. Any appointment of a new Headmaster is final;there will be no negotiation of the appointment**_

"Oh that reminds me who's the headmaster?" Julien questions  
"LOGAN! ME AND ROGUE ARE THE HEAD OF STUDENT AFFAIRS AND WADE IS THE FREAKING HEAD TEACHER! MAGNETO IS THE ENEMY! YOU FOOL WHY DON'T YOU JUST JUMP OFF A CLIFF OR SOMETHING! YOU LITTLE FREAK, I WONDER IF YOU EVEN A MUTANT OR IF YOU PARENTS JUST SENT YOU HERE TO GET RID OF YOU! JUST KEEP QUITE NO ONE WANTS TO HEAR YOU!" Remy screams  
"Ooo, I guess I went to far this time..." Juilen whispered to himself.  
"Honey how about you go take a nap for a while." Rogue says patting his shoulder.  
Remy walks out of the room and Rogue begins.

**33 No one may question a punishment handed out the Head Teacher or The Heads Of Student Affairs, except the Headmaster.**  
_**A Chart Bearer may not be questioned,in relation to the charts**_

" Why?" Julien whispers

Everyone chooses to ignore him.

**34. Please do not pretend Jamie has drown (or any other student) to get out of class (Rahne learn to open the book!)**  
**A. _Please always tell a teacher if someone had really drown._**  
**B. _If it's Jamie don't bother, somehow that boy can sit at the bottom of the pool..._**

"It's quite fun." Jamie laughts.  
"Seriously Jamie how do you do it?" Rogue asks.  
"It wouldn't be a secret then." Jamie smiles at Rogue who just stares at him.  
"O-okay Jamie." Rogue says shaking her head.  
"Jamie you must tell me! I've always had a dream to be a mermaid!" Rahne yells getting out of her seat.  
"But it wouldn't be a secret!" Jamie whines.  
"But I MUST know." Rahne complains.  
"Okay everyone let's get back to the subject." Rogue says with a sigh.

**35. Meals are to be according to the Schedule**  
**get snacks you must have a snack slip or wait until classes are over for the day**  
**A.1 _If you to hungry for a snack then you can trade the cooking duty with someone else (this is the only chore you can trade)_**  
**A.2_NOT if you are Kitty_**

Juilen was about to say something but decided not to but Kitty did.  
"Hey!" Kitty whines.  
"You know it's true...you almost caught the whole house on fire while toasting bread in the toaster!" Rogue states.  
"Fine." Kitty pouts.

**36. Substitutes must be assigned by the Headmaster**  
**A _New teachers are not allowed to 'Sub' for teachers_**  
**B _Please have a valid reason when asking for a 'Sub'_**

"CARTER HAD AN APPOINTMENT!" Bobby yells.  
"Can a student ask for a sub?" Jamie asked.  
"Why would a student ask for a Substitute teacher?" Rogue asks.  
"Oh, I thought you were talking about the sandwich, never mind." Jamie looks down embarrassed.

**37. All students are required to be present for Dorm inspection **

"What's a dorm inspection?" Jamie asks.  
_Is he TRYING to be like Julien?_ Rogue thinks, " A dorm inspection is when we check to is if your room is clean."  
"uuuuugh- When's the next one? " Jamie questions,thinking of the large pile of clothing in the center of his bed. " I don't remember having one before are they new?"  
" WE HAVE ONE EVERY FLIPPING WEEK!" Rogue yells, finally snapping. " HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW THAT?!"  
John calmy stands and places a hand on her sholder. " He's usually in a tree. Here go sit down,I'll take it from here."  
Rogue returns to her seat grumbling about leaving her spoon in her room.

**38. No Rollerblading,Skateboarding,BikeRiding, or Jump rope in the house (outside the danger room).**

" This is the dumbest rule in the book, WHY would you WANT to do these things in the house?" John states  
"...Because it's fun, especially when the Professor screams about priceless antiques. " Rahne replies.  
"..." John stares dumbfounded at the child before continueing

**39. At no time is anyone allowed to slide down the banisters**

" How many of you idiots have actually been dumb enough to do this?" John questions, to the majority of the assembly (including Jubilee,Bobby, and Kitty) raising their hands.  
"...Stay away from William." John replies

**40. Noone is to announce the candy apocalypse has begun, on school grounds at any time...it causes a panic.**

" Unless Jamie finds the secret chocolate stash- Julien state where it is and you will be in the Dangerroom until Christmas,with Jamie- Then please sound the alarm." John states, shaking at the idea of Jamie finding the chocolate stash in the cupboard above the fridge.  
" I wasn't going to...I'm not suicidal." Julien replies, staring at the pouting Jamie.

**41. Wade is NOT allowed to build anything without ****supervision**  
**A. _Glue is NOT a substitute for nails...or screws._**  
**B. _Build during sunlight hours only_**  
**C. _No One is to build anything without permission from the Headmaster_**

"Why not? " Questions Julien and Jamie together. John stares at them in response. He honostly has no idea how to respond to the question.  
" Because he used glue to build the daycare and it fell down, Hunny go sit down. I've got this." Wanda states.

**Danger Room Safty 42-50**

**42 Respect the commands given in the Danger Room**

" Why should I?" Juilen asks.  
"Because you could get yourself and your teammates hurt." Wanda replies.  
"What's a teammate?"  
"Someone who is on your team."  
"Oh you mean those dorks."  
"Moving on."

**43 Horse Play is strictly Prohibited**

"Me Play, your play, we all play in horseplay." Juilen sings.  
"Sit down Juilen." Wanda  
"I can't be held back!" Juilen screams.  
"Right Juilen, just sit down." Wanda says with a sigh.

**44 Stay with your assigned team, no trading**

**A_ Unless the Sim requires a 'traitor'_**

" Why would you need a traitor?" Paige asks.  
" Because,it happens." Wanda replies.

**45 Team Leader is responsible to obtain goal with as many teammates still in field as possible**

" Why am I never Team Leader?" Jamie questions.  
" Team Leader is assigned at the beginning of every quarter" Wanda replies.  
" You were team leader, for a day. We almost died...and we hadn't started the sim yet." Paige reminds him.  
" Oh yeah,I remember that" Laughs Jamie.  
They all stare, Jonothon holding Paige back.

**46 Tardiness to DR sessions will result in a automatic Detention with the Headmaster**

" What's a headmaster?" Julien questions again.  
Wanda stares at him a moment before Jamie replies. " They already told us that."  
" Hey why is it an automatic detention anyway?' Jamie questions. " Because I've missed four times with out punishment."  
" You were in the Medlab." Wanda replies. " That isn't a tardy. "

**47 Screaming and faking an injury is not allowed.**  
**A _Unless it is a part of the sim._**

" What's a Sim?" Julien questions. " Wait i love that game, but I've never seen it in the Danger Room."  
" Simulation, Julien. Sim for short." Wanda replies, rubbing her head as he contiues to chatter about how great the game is.  
" I hate that game. My guys always catch on fire." Jamie grumbles.  
" Fire?! I want to see this game after the assembly." John demands, making Wanda groan.  
" Okay." Julien replies " I'll let you build your own town."  
" You get to build?" Wade states, as he returns.  
" BACK TO THE LIST!" Wanda yells  
" Just a second, build what?" Wade states.  
" I'll show you both after this." Julien replies.

**48 Absolutly no texting in the Danger Room for any reason**

" Aw,why" Paige whines while looking up from her phone.  
" GIVE ME THAT." Wanda demands, taking the phone.  
" But we aren't in class!" Paige demands.  
" You can have it back after the day is over." Wanda replies.

**49 Illness or injury need to reported promtly, students are eempt from Danger Room Sesstion in these instances**

" Why?" Jamie questions.  
" For the safety of the team, you must be healthy to compete." Wanda replies.  
" But, why?" Jamie asks again.  
" Cause you'll slow everyone else down and they'll be injured,captured or killed." Wanda grounds out.  
" Why?" Jamie questions a third time.  
" Moving on." Wanda states.

**50 You are not allowed to run to the other students and scream that the teachers are died and that everyone is going to die (Jamie)**

" I thought they were. " grumbles Jamie.  
" FOUR TIMES?!" Wanda replies.  
"..Yes?" Jamie states.  
Wanda groans, but before she can pull out the dictonary from her bag, Kitty takes over.

**The Following Activities/Behaviors are Banned from School Grounds for all occupants**

**51 Smoking**

" For everyone? Because I'm pretty sure Logan smokes." Paige questions  
" Have you ever actually seen him Smoke?' Kitty questions  
" No,but." Paige replies.  
" Because he doesn't It's prohibited." Kitty replies

**52 Drinking**

" Hah! I know he drinks." Paige replies.  
" That's because you raided his stash" Jonothon states.  
" Shh, don't remind them." Paige whispers.  
" We never forgot." Kitty replies.  
" They never forget anything" Jamie states patting Paige on the shoulder.

**53 Gambling**

" Wait but at the Bachalor party-" Jamie begins.  
" Special occations that are supervised are an exception." Kitty replies  
" But" Jamie pouts. " Gambit took al my money."  
" And you mess with his daughter all the time, be grateful it was only money" Kitty replies  
" I was only playing with her." Jamie grumbles

**54 Food fights**

" You're just jerks. " Jamie states,pouting. " You eliminate all the fun.  
" No means No Jamie." Kitty replies. " You'd spend less time acting like a monkey if you followed the rules.  
" He's a monkey?" Julien questions, trying to spot a tail.  
" Acting like a monkey. ACTING." Kitty replies.  
" So he pretends to be a monkey?" Julien questions  
" Sure Julien." Kitty states , tiredly.

**55 'Baby Fishing'**

" But it's fun" Jamie replies  
" Really how do you play?' Julien questions.  
" NO!" Exclaimed every adult in the room. Plus Laura.

**56 ' Baby Baiting'**

" Aw,what?!" Jamie yells. " You guys are just boring.  
" No Jamie, it's not fun for anyone." Kitty replies.  
" It is for me." Jamie steas  
Kitty sighs and swears to ignore him from now on.

**57 'Recruiting Sidekicks'**

" HEY!" Wade yells.  
Everyone stares at him for a moment before he spots a robin out the window and leaves to chase it off the property.

**The Following is banned from C****lassRooms**

58 Eating

" Why?" Paige, Jamie, and Megan question. Jamie takes another bite of his breakfast bar as he asks.  
" Because it's unsanitary and distracting." Kitty replies.  
" Why?" Jamie asks again.

**59 Drinking anything**

" Even air?" Julien questions.  
" You don't drink air, Julien. You breathe air. " Kitty replies, rubbing her forhead.  
" Are you sure?" Julien asks.  
" YES." Kitty screams.

**60 Gum**

" It gets in the carpet" Kitty quickly states before any of the children can respond. " No more questions.  
" Rule 24. Students are always allowed to ask questions, violation of this rule will get the teacher who did so cut pay that week." Julien reminds her,smugly.  
" We're counting this as a test." Kitty replies.  
" But" Julien states  
" SHUT UP" Kitty screams, Poitr stands and states " Katya, Meredith needs a nap."  
Kitty nods and leaves the room with her daughter, grumbling about Siberia being a better place to be.


	3. Rules 61-90

The Book (7th Edition)

Disclaimer: I do not own Xmen Evolution  
A/N: Co authored with Thyawesomesword448. Takes place in the Babysitting universe,after book Seven. Thanks to StrawberryM'n'M and mangagurlz for suggesting some rules.  
~o~O~o~

**61 Throwing anything**

" That rule doesn't count" Wade states as he walks back in.  
" What do you mean?" Poitr questions.  
" I recruited Ninja-Slayer before that rule was invented" Wade states.  
" ...We're onto the classroom conduct now." Poitr states.  
" Okay, carry on" Wade says, sitting down

**62 Chatting**

Before anyone can make a comment, Logan wheels Charles in, both clearly drunk. Paige glares pointedly, as Xavier laughingly yells " WEEEEEEEEEEE! Again Logan,WEEEEEEEE!"  
" No My turn" Logan demands, dumping Charles on the ground.  
" But It's my chair! " Charles pouts," Besides I can't push"  
" Ya haven't even tried!" Logan demands.  
" Hey" Wade yells, walking over. " Charles, sleep it off, Logan sober up. Your making me the voice of reason ! Are you insane?!"  
" OH MY GOD" Logan states, sobering quickly before slinking back up to the stage. Wade helps Charles into his chair and pushes him into the hall.  
The students just stare at them, slightly afraid. Poitr decides the best way to deal with this was to carry on .

**63 Texting**

" Why?" Paige questions.  
" I'm not sure, what is texting?" Poitr responds.  
Julien laughs loudly, " He such an idiot! He doesn't know what texting is."  
Everyone stares at Julien, as Poitr steps down embarrased, and Jubilee quietly explains to him what texting is. A moment later Bobby takes over.

**64 Sleeping**

At this reminder, Laura pokes Angelo in the side to wake him, making him yelp loudly. Bobby sighs deeply, but decides no to say anything, though he does wonder when the boy fell asleep.

**65 Cell phones**

" This also includes Laptops, iPods,, ect. You do not need to be on the internet during class. " Bobby contues the rules.  
" Huh?" Paige states, looking up from her Ipad that quickly joins her cell phone. She sits grumbling in the corner, while Bobby states.  
" Okay you idiots. We'll meet back her after lunch." Bobby states  
" Hey are we having any classes today?" Angelo questions,yawning.  
" This is class today." Bobby replies as the adults file out of the room.

**Rules for dorm inspection 66-80**

**66 No food is allowed in dorm rooms**

" Umm, How much trouble would one be in for bring food into their dorm?" Jamie questions.  
" It would depend, on how much was brought in, how long it was allowed to set, and if the wrapping were properly dispossed of" Bobby replied.  
" ...I'm pretty sure the pizza under my bed may be alive." Jamie replies.  
"Detention. One week." Remy states. " Until I can determine how bad your room is."  
" What if it was an entire pizza?" Jamie questions  
" Why would there be an entire pizza?" Bobby questions  
"...I was trying to attract Borrowers." Jamie replied.  
" You're disturbing" Remy grumbles from his seat, " Please just stop talking now."

**67 Bedding must be laundered,beds made.**

" Bedding can be laundered" Julien questions  
" Does that include pillow cases, and is it bad I haven't changed them in seven months." Jamie replies.  
" I made your bed Jamie. Julein yes it can." Rogue grounds out as she re enters the room.  
" Oh Okay" both boys reply

**68 Floors must be free of clutter**

" What exactly would you define as clutter? because I have a rather large stack of books in the corner of my room that is technically on the floor." States Angelo.  
" It's in the corner, so that's fine, but why isn't it on the bookshelf?" Bobby questions.  
" The bookshelf is full...I have a lot of books." Angelo replies.  
" That's good, reading is good. Just make sure they are kept orderly." Bobby replies.

**69 Clothing is to be put away**

"What would be putting away, like as in drawers?" Paige asks.  
"Yes as in drawers." Bobby says with a deep sigh.

**70 Be respectful of Dormmates regarding personal items**

"What is personal items, like should I not look through my Roommates stuff then?" Jamie asks.  
"No you shouldn't, do you have any common scence Jamie?" Bobby snaps.  
"Well of course, if I didn't I would be as bad as Juilen."  
"YOU ARE AS BAD AS JUILEN, EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP FOR FIVE SECONDS!" Bobby screams.  
"Okay back to me." Wade states pushing Bobby aside.

**71 All property must be kept in order**

"Why if it's my property?" Jamie asks.  
"Jamie you need to keep your room clean, and so everything must be in order, if not you will be punished." Wade states.  
"Fine, but I thought this was a free country." Jamie pouts crossing his arms.

**72 Students are responsible for keeping the dorm clean and orderly**

"Who are these 'Students'?" Juilen asks and Wade just shakes his head.  
"Seriously?" Julien states.  
" We are." Laura replies.

**73 Valubles will not be disturbed**

" What's a valuable?" Rahne Questions.  
" Something expensive or irreplaceable...or hold sentimental value." Rogue states.  
" Oh like Mr Fuzzy?" Julien questions.  
Rogue again leaves the room, Remy following, and plotting Julien's demise.

**74 Music will not be played in a volume that will disturb neighboring dorm rooms.**

" But-" Jamie begins. " I LIKE music."  
" It doesn't say no music, it says be quiet with your music." Wade states.  
" How can music be quiet?" Julien asks.

**75 Weekly inspection will be performed by the Heads of Student Affairs or someone appointed by them and/or the headmaster**  
_**A Any dispute with an unsatisfactory inspection result should be taken to Headmaster**_  
_**B Complaints outside of the Headmaster are prohibited**_  
_**C Students are to be present for inspection,however, if student is not present, inspection will continue**_.

" But." Julien begins." How do you figure out which one's the headmaster?"  
"LOGAN." Jamie yells. " However, Logan hates me so going to him won't help."  
"Just clean your room." Wade states.  
" Who,me?" Julien and Jamie question  
"...Yes." Wade replies.

**76 Laundry must be neatly put away**

" The clean stuff?" Julien questions.  
" Why would you put away the dirty stuff? You know what nevermind." Wade replies.  
" But you said laundry...doesn't that imply dirty?" Julien questions.  
" No. It doesn't. Though your dirty clothes need to be placed in your hamper." Wade replies.  
"...What's a hamper? " Julien questions.  
"Are you stupid on purpose, or were you dropped on your head as an infant?" Wade asks. Before continuing on.

**77 Waste bins must not be allowed to overflow**

" Waste Bin?" Julien questions.  
" Where you put your trash." Laura whispers.  
" Oh. Why don't they just say that." Julien states.  
" Say what?" Paige questions.  
" The trash thingy." Julien replies. Wade and Laura facepalm while Paige stares blankly.  
Wade clears his throat, before stating. " Logan, you good?'  
" Sure." Logan states standing back up." Alright you idiots listen up. I'd like to be done before dinner."

**78 Rooms are to be kept dust free**

" What's dust." Jamie questions  
" That grey crap that gathers on everything you own." Angelo replies.  
" ...So you're covered in dust." Jamie questions.  
Jonothon holds Angelo back, as Wade stands back up and yells " SHUT. UP." Before walking out of the room.  
" Angelo, you're not allowed to kill other students. That rule will be in the book by the end of the day. Jamie, just stop." Logan growls.

**79 Contraband will be immediately seized and become the property of the Headmaster**  
_**A The list of forbidden items can be found under the heading ' items not allowed on school grounds'**_

" Wha-" Jamie begins.  
" The list is available. Read it." Logan replies.  
"But" Jamie attempts to continue  
"No." Logan states.  
" Why are you always mean to me?" Jamie pouts.  
" Because you do it intentionally." Logan replies  
" Do what?" Jamie questions.  
" Ask the same stupid questions. All the time. For Three years." Logan replies.  
" I just don't understand. How do we get these 'rules' anyway. I think you guys make them up." Jamie replies.  
" They did. They're in charge." Paige replies.  
" Is that why Remy and Rogue never get into trouble?" Jamie questions. " The rules are like designed so they can't break them."  
" They are obedient, that how they gained their positions." Logan replies.  
" They're your favorites." Jamie states.  
" They never attempted to further the baby apocalypse. No one else can say that here. Except Rahne. But she's annoying." Logan replies.  
" I think you just hate children." Jamie replies.  
Everyone stares at Jamie, before he mentally reviewed the conversation, and runs. Sighing Logan continues.

**80 Any permanent decorative changes must be cleared through the Heads of Student Affairs of Headmaster**  
_**A This includes painting the walls, changing the flooring**_  
_**B This does not include hanging posters/pictures with in reason**_

" Define 'within reson'" Megan asks.  
" It can't appear to be wallpaper." Logan states.  
" Can I paint my room?" Julien questions.  
" Ask after class." Logan replies.  
" Is that a no." Julien asks.  
Logan chooses to ignore the boy instead stating. " Rahne stop squirming. 15 minute break so everyone can go to the bathroom."

**Dress Code 81-91**

**81 All shirts must have sleeves, cover stomach and chest, and fit properly**  
_**A Shirts may not be too tight**_  
_**B Shirts may not be oversized**_  
_**C No tank tops or midriffs**_

" Is this because of the tank top incident?" Paige questions  
" No. This was already the rule. You just ignored it." Logan replies.  
" Are you sure?" Julien questions.  
" Yes." Logan growls.  
" But how can you be sure?" Julien questions  
" Because the dress code has always been in the rules, even before there was a book." Logan replied.  
" There was a time before the Book?" Julien questioned in amazement  
" Unfortunately. It resulted in the birth of several children. Most not here, fortunatly, but still. There must be order." Logan states. Rogue ( who had returned during the bathroom break) gently touches his arm to remind him what they were discussing.

**82 Pants must fit correctly and be in good condition**  
_**A Pants may not be form fitting**_  
_**B Pants may not be low hanging/loose**_

" Why?' Jamie questions, walking back into the room.  
" Because it the rule. and it makes you look stupid." Logan replies  
" Okay." Jamie replies,sliding back into his seat.

**83 Shorts/Skirts must be no higher than 1 inch above the knee**  
_**A No skirt may have a side slit higher than this either**_  
_**B Dresses must also fit this restriction**_  
_**C Nylons/tights/stockings must be worn with skirts/dresses**_

" But I don't wear a skirt." Julien replies. " Well hardly ever."  
" When did you-Nevermind I don't want to know." Logan replies.  
" Well it was halloween an-"  
" No still not wanting to know. This rule is for the girls." Logan states.  
" But what if we guys wanted to wear skirts?" Julien questions.  
"...Do you?' Logan questions  
" No, but."Julien starts.  
" Then why would it matter." Logan growls  
Julien shrugs, and leans back in his seat,mumbling something that sounded like 'sextist'

**84 Pajamas must meet the above criteria and/or a closed robe must be worn**  
_**A No student may be out of their dorm room in their pajamas before 9 pm or after 7 am.**_  
_**B Arrival on the main floor for any form of daily activity in pajamas is prohibited**_  
_**B1. The monthly 'rec room slumber party' is an exception, however everyone must wear long flannel pajamas and a robe**_

" There's a monthly pajama party?" Julien asks.  
" I'm never invited" Jamie whines  
" Everyone's invited. It's posted on the bulletin board." Logan states.  
" " So I can come?" Jamie questions, while Jamie and Julien stand to go read the bulletin board.  
" Sit down. You can look later." Logan states.  
" But I wanna see what else I missed." Jamie whines, pouting in his seat.

**85 Female swimsuits must be a modest cut one piece.**

" What about male?" Paige questions.  
" Swim Trunks." Logan replies.  
" But what styles?" Paige questions  
"...There's different styles?" Logan asks.  
" Sure." Says Paige pulling out her laptop and looking it up on a website.  
Logan Looks for a few minutes before stating " Yes trunks. Thank you Paige" and taking her laptop to join her phone and iPod. Paige pouts,but is ignored.

**86 Danger Room uniforms must be worn during training, you must ensure your uniform is in good repair.**

" What uniform?" Julien questions.  
" The one you wear in the danger room." Logan replies.  
" You mean my super-hero costume's a uniform?" Julien asks.  
" Yes." Logan replies.  
" Darn. It just lost awesome points." Julien grumbles.  
Everyone stares at him for a moment, someone whispers " Awesome Points?" But no one was sure who.

**87 After several disruption due to students 'forgetting' the above rules we are now creating a school uniform, you will wear it during all school hours .**  
_**A. all of the above rules still apply during 'off' hours**_

" I wasn't invited to vote if we should have a uniform." Jamie states  
" There wasn't a vote." Logan replies.  
" I thought this was a demoracy?" Jamie questions  
" No. This is a school." Logan replies.  
" So your saying that we have no voice." Jamie states.  
" Power to the People!" Julien declares.  
" Every parent will get a letter if this continues." Logan states  
" Retracted." Julien declares.

**88 Uniforms may not be altered in any way.**

" Why not?" Julien asks.  
" Because uniforms are all supposed to look alike." Paige states  
" So I'm expected to look like a dork." Julien states.  
" Sure." Logan replies

**89 Clothing must be clean and in good repair.**

" There is a clothing fund if needed, please speak to Mr or Mrs Lebeau." Logan states  
"Um, I think I need to talk to them, my clothes are getting small." Jamie states  
" Meet me after class." Remy replies." We'll go shopping."  
" NEVERMIND I HATE SHOPPING!" Jamie screams  
" Meet me after class, or you'll be in detention, and then go shopping." Remy replies.  
" Fine" Jamie pouts.

**90 Any article of clothing featuring unicorns is banned.**

"In a perfect world all Unicorns would be burned!" Rogue screams.  
"In a perfect world I would have my cell phone." Paige pouts.  
"In a perfect world all of you would be quite." Bobby mumbles.  
"In a perfect world everyone would listen to what I said and obey my every order!" Juilen screams standing on his seat.  
"POWER TO KING JUILEN, RULER OF THE FREE AND BEAUTIFUL! SMART AND HANDSOME! SAY IT WITH MY, POWER TO THE PEOPLE! POWER TO THE PEOPLE! THE BEAUTIFUL AND AWESOME! POWER TO THE BEAUTIFUL LAND OF THE FREE! USA! USA! U S A! USA!" Juilen screams and everyone stares and Wade states.  
"Stop it now Juilen or you'll have to wait until next week to show me that wonderful sounding building game."  
"I won't be able to play sims!"  
"Not if you don't stop."  
"I'll be good! I promise!"  
"There is no such thing as a perfect world, it's just illogical." Laura states and Logan sighs.  
"Let's get back to the subject."


	4. Rules 91-120

The Book (7th Edition)

Disclaimer: I do not own Xmen Evolution  
A/N: Co authored with Thyawesomesword448. Takes place in the Babysitting universe,after book Seven. Thanks to StrawberryM'n'M and mangagurlz for suggesting some rules.  
~o~O~o~

**91 Shoes must be activity appropriate**  
_**A. Shoes must be worn at all times outside of dorms and pool area**_  
_**B Beast is exempt from this rule**_

" What does that mean?" Paige questions  
" Weather,Activity, or occasion dictate the shoes we wear. You can't,for example, wear a pair of sandals in the winter to a fight." Emma states from her seat.  
" Why?" Jamie questions.  
" Because, it's in the Book." Logan states. He's tired of the questions for every rule.  
" Why is Beast allowed to be barefoot?" Jamie questions,suddenly.  
" Seriously?!" Logan replies. He stares at Jamie for a moment before turning to the next section.

**Baby Apocalypse Prevention 92- 128**

_**The following is a list of inappropriate behaviours that are FORBIDDEN at all times.**_

**92 At no time shall any student be found under the influence of any substance. On or off school grounds.**

" Does that include Paige?" Lorna questions,in a hateful tone.  
" Yes, and She was punished." Logan replies.  
" For what?" Jamie asks.  
" For getting drunk and blowing up the girls' dorms with Jonothon. He was punished as well." Angelo states.  
" Oh. Was I here for that?" Jamie questions.  
" YES!" Yells the entire assembly.

**93 Absolutely no public displays of affection**  
_**This includes but is not limited to : Kissing, Cuddling, Hugging, 'Making Out',ect.**_  
" Teacher's either?" Julien questions.  
" This includes teachers,yes." Logan responds.  
" Okay, because I've seen Kitty, Jean, Wanda, Remy, AND Rogue kiss the babies before," Julien states.  
"... That's not what this means." Logan states.  
" Oh. Okay." Julien replies.

**94 At no time is any student to engage in any form of sexual contact on or off of school premisses.**

" Are you allowed to make rules about off site conduct?" questions Lorna  
" Yes. While you are at the school we are your guardians, therefore it is our responsibility to lay down rules for your well being while you are in our care." States Wade.  
Everyone stares dumbfounded at Wade for several minutes. It was probably the scariest thing they had heard all week. Wade. Sounding professional and logical. It may be a sign of the Apocalypse. A few minutes later, Logan begins again.

**95 Mixed gender activities are to be supervised at all times.**

" What's mixed gender?" Julien questions.  
" Boys and girls together." Logan replies.  
" Also, what's activities?" Julien questions again.  
" Anything that you do for recreation." Logan states.  
" One more thing, what's recreation?" Julien asks. They all stare at him, then Logan.  
" Dances,Dinners,Movies,Games, or any other thing that you can possibly think of." Logan growls, the vein on his forehead popping out.  
Julien nods, and smiles waiting patiently for Logan to continue.

**96 At no time is any girl allowed in a boys dorm. At no time is a boy allowed in a girls dorm. No exceptions.**  
_**A Unless there is an emergency**_  
_**B A believable emergency**_  
_**C Loosing a contact lens is NOT an emergency**_

" And how did you lose it in an unauthorised room to begin with?" Logan questions,looking directly at Paige.  
Paige reddens,slumps in her seat and mumbles " I was hanging out in there."  
" As I thought. Danger Room. 7 o'clock." Logan replies. " Jonothon as well."  
Jonothon nods, already expecting it. After all, it was his room they were hanging out in.  
" Wait a minute! Laura and I were there too."Julien announces.  
" Then you can both join them." Logan replies.

**97 All Squad and Guild initiates are forbidden to know the location of the meeting place,until they are members**

"What is a squad doing in a school anyways?" Paige asks with a sigh.  
"Shut up Paige. Just shut up." Logan growls.  
"Okay. Geez." Paige mumbles.

**98 Interaction will only take place in public rooms,never in a private room.**

" Wasn't this a little redundant?" Julien questions  
"...Do you even know what redundant means?" Logan questions.  
" Well, You have already stated multiple rules pertaining to the fact we aren't allowed to be alone together." Julien states.  
" No it's not." Logan growls

**99 Any rumor of misconduct will be investigated by ABA Squad.**  
_**A. Any rumor found to be true will result in punishment appropriate for violation**_  
_**B. Any rumor found to be false will result in punishment for the instigator**_

" Oh! If we are investigating rumors, I heard a rumor last night." Julien yells  
" Go ahead." Logan states.  
" Rogue's pregnant." Julien states. " Who's Rogue anyway."  
" She's the head of student affairs, and it not a rumor" Logan states." AND you knew who she was five minutes ago!"  
" i thought pregnancies weren't allowed?" Julien questions  
" No. Unmarried pregnancies, as well as sexual relationships are not allowed." Logan replies.  
" Oh." Julien replies, sitting back down. "Wait she's married?"  
" Yes, to Mr LeBeau." Logan says in a tired voice.

**100 No one under Junior year is allowed to actively 'date'**

" Why not?" Jamie questions  
" It's in the book." Logan states. "Plus you're not emotionally mature enough to date."  
" That's stupid." Jamie states. " I'm just as mature as Julien."  
" That's not helping your cause" Paige whispers.

**101 All dating activities will be group and/or chaperoned**

" Why?" Julien questions. " I take Laura out alone all the time."  
Laura facepalms while Logan growls.  
" Dangerroom, 7 pm" Logan states.  
" Okay" Julien beams

**102 Carpools will be all same gender or with an adult present**

" Why?" Jamie asks.  
" Because we could accidentally bump into each other. Remember Mr. Wilson's lecture." Rahne states.  
Logan chooses to pretend he didn't hear the conversation.

**103 The Charts exist for a reason. To protect you. Respect them.**

" Seriously they are posted every where. Just read them." Logan states.  
" What's so important about these 'charts'?" Julien questions.  
Logan twitches,grumbling about respecting the charts for several moments, before chose to ignore the idiot boy.

**104 Male/Female interactions are to be conducted with in full view of the staff**

" How many different ways are you going to say it?" Julien asked.  
" How many times do I have to before you listen." Logan states.  
"...74." Julien replies proudly, waiting for his star.

**105 During the monthly Rec Room Slumber party, the Rec Room is to remain segregated at all times.**

" How do you segregate a room? and isn't segregation wrong?" Julien questions.  
" SHUT UP! Just stop asking questions for five minutes." Warren screams, having just arrived, before quickly turning around and leaving the room."  
" I agree with Wings." Logan states.

**106 All Joint activities must be approved through the Heads of Student Affairs**

: Who?" Jamie questions  
" Mr and Mrs LeBeau." Logan replies.  
" Who?" Jamie asks again.  
"...Rogue and Gambit." Logan states,eye twitching.  
"...Who?" Jamie repeats.  
" KAITLYN'S PARENTS!" Bobby yells from his seat.  
" Oh,okay." Jamie nods.

**107 Teachers shall lead by example. They shall show appropriate behavior at all times.**  
_**A No public displays of affection ( outside of occasional brief hugs)**_  
_**B No discussions of any form of adult activity anywhere in student areas**_  
" But they kiss the babies." Julien feels the need to repeat.  
" We already discussed this." Logan replies.

**108 Married couples are the only members of staff allowed to cohabit a bedroom.**

" What's 'cohabit'?" Jamie asks.  
" Share a bedroom." Logan replies.  
" Oh,okay." Jamie replies.

**109 Members of staff are required to report any inappropriate behavior**

" What kind of inappropriate behavior?" questions Angelo.  
" Any form." Logan replies.  
" Are students to report it as well?" Laura asks.  
" Yes." Logan replies.  
" Paige and Jonothon were kissing just before class began this morning. Angelo cheated on the math quiz yesterday. Jamie was trying to lead Kaitlyn away with an oatmeal cookie at lunch. Julien was watching inappropriate you tube videos on his iPad during our history lesson. Megan, Lorna, Everett, and Laurie were gossiping about a suspicion that Illyana may be pregnant. Illyana became upset when overhearing the gossip because it is not true. and Rahne has a hamster in her sock drawer." Laura then reports.  
"... Danger Room 7pm, Illyana, see Hank. If the rumor is unfounded, Megan,Lorna,Everett and Laurie, Danger Room 6 am as well." Logan replies. " Thank you Laura."  
" Your Welcome,Father." Laura replies.

**110 No student is allowed to write a parody of The Book, The Charts, or otherwise make fun of the Baby Apocalypse.**

" Why not?" Julien questions. " It could be fun."  
" Because the authors already made this a comedy." Wade replies.  
" Because it's in the Book, Wade stop doing that." Logan replies.  
Wade shrugs, they never believe him ,he's used to it.

**111 No one is allowed to announce a pregnancy as a prank**

" Paige is pregnant!" Julien yells.  
Everyone looks at Paige who sputters, before diving at Julien.  
" Paige, you will join Illyana." Logan states tiredly, as Remy and John pull the teens apart. "Julien's LYING!" Paige yells.  
"I'm sure he is, he seems to be wanting to break every rule possible." Logan states  
" But"  
" No, you still have to go"

**112 No one is to plant fake pregnancy tests in other people's rooms as revenge because they stole you boyfriends...EVER**

" Hey! Someone did this last year, and no one got in trouble!" Rahne yells.  
" We never found the culprit, though I doubt it was a boyfriend issue" Wanda replies  
" I still do not believe this 'planted' story either." Logan adds.  
Rogue holds back a snicker, as does Remy.

**113 Poker Stripping is not allowed (Jean and Scott)**

"It is not a game, it was an terrible excuse that should have never been made." Logan growls.  
"I think I'm going to have nightmares of the images." Paige states.  
" Why would you picture it?" Jonothon questions.  
"I didn't mean to." Paige replies.  
" Stop talking about it." Logan demands, not wanting to remember the images himself.

**114 No adult materials shall be found in any room in the house.(see banned list)**

" There's a banned list?" Paige questions.  
" It's in the book, on a chart, in the student guild, on the website, and was read to you during orientation." Logan replies.  
" Oh." Paige replies.

**115 The use of inappropriate, gender or sexually oriented terms or words is strictly forbidden at all times.**

" What's that?" Julien asks.  
Logan silently hands him the list of forbidden words.  
" Oh my God! These are the worst words in the world!" Julien screams.  
" I know." Logan replies, retrieving the list before Jamie can peek.

**116 Robes,alone, are not clothing.**

" Wait! I thought those thing we wear over our pajamas are called robes?" Jamie asks.  
" They are." Logan replies.  
"But..They're clothing aren't they?" Jamie asks.  
" Not without your pajamas." Logan answers.  
" Okay." Jamie replies, still a little confused.

**117 Teacher will adhere to the same dress code as students.**

" Emma" Logan adds simply.  
Emma glares, and pulls on the skirt, before pretending to ignore him.

**118 Mistletoe is only allowed under supervision, at Christmas time.**

" Why, what's mistletoe?' Jamie asks.  
Jonothon whispers to him and he declares " Eww! Kissings gross! Who cares?"  
Logan hums happily at this reaction.

**119 Every student must take the Stork Training Course at least once a semester.**

" What's that?" Jamie asks.  
" Sex-ed." Jean replies.  
" Oh, I already took that class, why do I have to take it again." Jamie questions  
" Because you didn't listen...anytime." Logan replies.  
" I did too." Jamie pouts.  
" Where do babies come from?" Logan asks.  
" They rain from the sky when a boy bumps into a girl on accident, are picked up by storks, and placed in hospitals, where they await their assigned you try to pick one up yourself you go to jail." Jamie replies.  
" The class is next week." Logan states. " This time,pay attention.

**120 Unmarried parents are not allowed to join the Squad, it's counter productive. They can join the Guild however. They are in, fact encouraged to join the Guild.**

Are non parents allowed in the Guild?" Paige asks.  
" No,it's the new parents Guild,led by the LeBeaus." Logan replies  
" What's a guild?" Julien questions.  
" A group." Logan replies.  
" Why not say group then." Julien states.  
" Ask Mr LeBeau." Logan replies.  
Julien starts to ask, but Remy cuts him off with " It sounds better"


	5. Rules 121 to 150

The Book (7th Edition)

Disclaimer: I do not own Xmen Evolution  
A/N: Co authored with Thyawesomesword448. Takes place in the Babysitting universe,after book Seven. Thanks to StrawberryM'n'M and mangagurlz for suggesting some rules.  
~o~O~o~

**121 . Scott Christopher Summers ( Violator) is not allowed with in 6 feet of any female in the house, ecept in the Danger Room.**

" Who?" Julien asks  
" He's not here anymore." Remy states.  
" Then why is it still a rule." Julien questions  
" In case he returns." Remy replies.  
" That will not happen." Logan growls.  
" Why?" Julien asks.  
" Jean, Emma, and Tabitha. Three strikes. He's out." Logan replies.  
Julien opens his mouth to ask, but Logan continues.

**122 Any suspicion of any inappropriate activities should be immediately reported.**

The students all look collectively at Laura, but this time she remains silent.  
" Hey, wasn't that a rule a few rules up?" Julien asks.  
" No. That was a similar rule,but not the same." Logan replies.

**123 To apply for ABA membership, see headmaster**

" Can I apply?" Laura questions.  
" Absolutely." Logan replies.  
" Thank you." Laura says.  
" What about me?" Julien questions.  
" You constantly break rules. Logan states  
" Yeah, but the LeBeaus never get in trouble." Julien reasons.  
" That's because they respect the charts, and have memorized the Book." Logan responds.  
Julien glares, but doesn't ask again.

**124 Squad meetings will occur no less than once a week**

" Why?" Julien asks.  
"Because you are all idiots." Logan replies.  
"Oh,okay." Julien says.

**125 Squad members reserve the right to assume that a violation to the Rules is imminent, and punish as such.**

" Wait, so you can punish us because you think we're going to do something?" Paige questions.  
" Yes." Logan replies.  
" Once again,the adults make all the rules" Jamie grumbles.  
" Power to the-wait nevermind, Sorry Mr Wilson." Julien states  
" Good Boy!" Wade states, throwing Julien a biscuit.  
" *snickers* Mr Wilson!" Megan says. When everyone stares at her blankly she states " Dennis the Menace?"  
" Ahhh." States the entire group.

**126 All members of the Squad will carry a copy of the Book on them at all times**

" Really?" Angelo questions.  
Logan,Wade,Remy,Rogue,Wanda,John, Kitty,Poitr, Jubilee, and Bobby all hold up their copy of The Book,pocket edition.  
" That's always so impressive." Angelo states.

**127 At no time shall any unmarried couple engage in any form of physical contact inside school grounds. This does not pertain to physical contact acceptable in Danger Room sessions.**

" That seems hypocritical." Julien grumbles.  
" You are on the fast track to becoming the new Violator." Logan replies. " Shut up boy."

**128 At no time shall any male or female currently residing in the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters, shall be found alone with a member of the opposite gender in any state of undress.**

A. This does not include Bathing suits, in the pool/pool area, with in normal pool hours  
B. Scott Christopher Summers in particular is to abide by this rules, as he is to date, the greatest violator of the rule.  
C. There shall be no argument or negotiation on this rule. The only members of the household exempt to this rule will be married couples.  
Julien opens his mouth, but Logan's growl stops him from whatever he was about to say. After a moment of silence Logan clears his throat, and goes to the next section.

-  
**Daily Activities 129-150**  
**129 Everyone is to be up no later than 6:30 am on weekdays**

" Why?" Julien questions.  
" Because it's the rule " Wade states, taking back over.

**130 Everyone is to report to mealtimes**  
_**A Breakfast is served at 7 am weekdays, left on table until 7:30.**_  
_**Weekends from 7am to 10 am**_  
_**B Lunch is served at 12pm and is completed at 12:30**_  
_**Weekends are the same**_  
_**C Dinner will be served from 6pm until 7pm everyday.**_  
_**D The kitchen will be open for snacks from 3pm to 4:30 pm. If you miss a meal please request a snack pass.**_  
_**A snack pass will grant you kitchen access out side of the above hours**_

" What if we're hungry besides these times?" Jamie asks.  
" That what a snack pass if for." Wade replies.  
" But what about the evening?" Jamie asks.  
" Snack passes are for school hours, after hours you are free to eat anything you'd like with in reason." Wade replies

**131 Free period is from 11am to 12pm for all students**

" Hey, we didn't have free period this morning." Paige exclaims.  
"If you all would stop interrupting, we would have been done by then." Wade replies.

**132 Classes are from 9 am to 11am/ 1pm to 3pm Monday through Friday.**

" HEY! Why do we have to spend so much time in class anyway?" Julien demands.  
" This is a school." Wade replies.  
" But still, it's like you want to keep us busy all the time!" Julien states.  
" We do." Wade says

**133 Study Hall is from 3pm to 4:30 pm Monday-Friday.**  
_**A. You are expected to be in study hall for no less than 30 minutes of this time.**_  
_**B Students are to be either in study hall or the Dining Room during these hours**_

" Wait, so we can spend up to an hour eating?" Jamie asks.  
" The time allotment was in consideration of the time you would spend waiting for your turn in line." Wade replies.

**134 Danger Room session is at 7pm Friday**

" And any other time you decide." Julien grumbles.  
" At the rate you're going, it'll be every night until you graduate." Wade replies.

**135 Free time is 8pm to 11 pm Monday-Friday**

" That doesn't give us any time off campus." Jonothon states.  
" You don't need to be off campus during the week. Wade says.  
" But" Jonothon begins  
"No" Wade states

**136 Saturday/Sunday schedules are free outside of mealtimes, ****bedtime, and any assignments given by staff**

" Hey, now you're eating into our week ends!" Paige yells  
" We're the teachers, we'll do what's best for you." Bobby replies  
" Pow-er to the teachers!" Julien states

**137 Chores are to be completed in a timely manner**

" How do we know what we're supposed to do?" Rahne asks.  
" ...It's on the bulletin board." Wade says  
" Does anyone ever look at the bulletin board?" Remy questions.  
" I thought they were ads." Jamie replies.

**138 No students are to be in the dorms between the hours of 9am and 3 pm**  
_**A Report to medbay if you are ill, then return to your dorm. This is the only exception.**_

" Why?" Megan questions  
" Because they're dictators." Julien observes.  
" They are not dictators, if you had actually read your history assignments you would know that." Paige replies.  
" Power to the Dicta- I mean teachers" Julien yells.  
"_ Read a book." Paige replies  
"Read?" Julien questions  
The teachers all sigh, rubbing their heads.

**139 Proper hygiene must be observed**  
" Huh?" Jamie questions.  
" You must shower,wear clean clothes, brush your hair and teeth, wear deodorant, and appear neat and orderly." Wade states.  
" What's deodorant? " Jamie asks.  
" The stuff you put on under your arms so you don't smell." Rahne replies.  
" DICTATORSHIP! Julien screams, standing on his chair.  
" Julien, Sims will be removed from your possession." Wade states.  
" Sorry, sir." Julien states, sitting back down. " I was just trying to promote you."  
" Shut. up." Wade replies.

**140 'Hassing' is strictly forbidden at all times**

" There's only a few more, if you idiots can be quiet We'll be done in a few minutes.

**141 Television time is allowed during free hours**

" Even the banned list?" Jamie asks  
" No." Wade replies  
" But the list is sooooo long." Jamie whines  
" No." Wade repeats.  
" But I love Hannah Montana." Jamie pouts  
" NEVER SPEAK THAT NAME IN MY PRESENCE!" Wade screams

**142 No dating on week nights**

" Why not?" Julien asks. " Laura and I are going out tonight."  
Laura facepalms while Wade replies. " No. you're not, and if you sneak out the danger room will be your new home."  
" I get to live in the Danger Room? Awesome!" Julien replies.  
" SHUT UP!" Yells everyone in the room.

**143 Scott Summers, hereby known as Violator, is not allowed to have contact with the females of the institute. If Contact with a Female resident is required,He will refer her to the Headmaster, Head Teacher, or The Head of Student Affairs.**  
_**A Violator is not Allowed to meet with any female in a private setting with in the grounds**_  
_**B Violator is not allowed to call any female who resides in the institute, for any non school related reason.**_  
_**C Violator is not Allowed to take any female off the grounds alone**_

_"Who?" Julien questions_  
" We've been over this Julien." Wade states.  
" I don't remember."  
" You have the memory of a goldfish. A goldfish that has spend the last 10 in room air. " Wade replies.  
" I though goldfish could breathe?" Julien replies.  
" EXACTLY!" Wade screams.  
" But then it would be dying. You called me a dead goldfish? What does that even mean? " Julien states" Also since I haven't said 'power to the people' do I get Sims back?"  
" If you shut up for the rest of the time, you can have it back." Wade states

**General Rules**

**144 No running inside**

" Anymore." Jamie grumbles  
" Ever." Logan replies  
" Liked it better when Xavier was in charge." Jamie pouts

**145 Cell phone off during school hours**

" People are wondering where I am during the day, it's raising questions." Paige states  
" You're in school. That's all they need to know" Logan replies.  
" But-" Paige begins  
" No" Logan replies

**146 No Fighting**

" Ever? I mean what about if there's an invasion?" Laura questions.  
" Invasions are different, then you may fight." Wade replies  
" Okay." Laura responds

**147 No yelling**

'FINE!" Julien screams  
" That's yelling." Wade states  
"No." Julien replies." It was screaming.  
" Shut up." Wade replies

**148 No horseplay**

" What's horseplay?" Jamie asks. " I didn't think we had horses?"  
" You are thinking of horseback riding." Laura states.  
" Horseplay, is wrestling, ect." Paige states.  
" Oh okay."  
Jonothon smacks Angelo suddenly. " Wake up." he states.  
" I wasn't sleeping, I was writing notes." Angelo replies.  
"Are horses counted as pets?" Jamie asks.  
" Yes they are, and no physical contact." Wade replies.

**149 Absolutely no cursing**

" What?" Rahne questions  
" Bad words." Lorna replies  
" Why would you use bad words, they're bad." Rahne states.  
" Because the user is bad." Lorna replies.  
" Oh." Rahne states, while looking curiously at Jonothon and Julien.

**150 No uninvited visitors , before you are allowed to leave the property with a date, they must be interviewed by the Headmaster.**

" Wait! Mr and Mrs LeBeau and Mrs Allerdyce had uninvited guests just a couple days ago." Jamie states.  
" That was an invasion." Remy grumbles.  
" Then why did we not fight them?" questions Laura.

" OKAY WE ARE DONE FOR THE DAY! THERE NO POINT IN EVEN READING ANYMORE TO YOU! YOU GROUP OF IDIOTS WILL FORGET ALL OF THIS BY TOMORROW ANYWAY! HERE IS THE LISTS OF BANNED ITEMS, PLEASE READ IT! WE ARE NEVER DOING THIS AGAIN!" Logan screams before handing them all each a sheet of paper. " Whose stupid idea was this anyway?" he grumbles.

" Wait! I have a question." Jamie says  
" What?" Remy asks tiredly  
" Do I still have to go shopping?" Jamie asks.  
" Yes." Remy replies. " Meet me in the foyer in fifteen minutes.

* * *

The Following is the list of banned items Logan handed out in the last Chapter. There isn't any commentary in this part .

**Banned List**

1 All movies rated higher than PG  
2 All Movies containing unicorns, leprechaun, dragons and ninjas  
3 All movies starring Hugh Jackman, Taylor Kitsch, Anna Paquin, Ryan Reynolds, Patrick Steward,Famke Janssen, January Jones,Shawn Ashmore,Ellen Page,Halle Berry,Aaron Stanford, and Daniel Cudmore ( The resemblance to certain household members is just ...wrong)  
4 Star Wars, no exception  
5 Lord of the Rings  
6 Hannah Montana  
7 All horror movies  
8 Twilight  
9 Alvin and the chipmunks  
10 Golden Girls  
11 Charmed  
12 Supernatural  
13 How I met your mother  
14 Chronicles of Narnia  
15 Harry Potter  
16 Law and Order  
17 Barney  
18 16 &Pregnant  
19 Teen Mom 1&2  
20 Any Show depicting Teen Pregnancy  
21 Sesame Street  
22 All Books written by Pryo  
23 All books containing unicorns  
24 Charlie and the Chocolate Factory  
25 Alice in Wonderland  
26 Any book by Nicolas Sparks  
A _ESP the Notebook_  
27 Dracula  
28 War of Worlds  
29 Adult movies/Magazines,ect.  
30 Frisbee  
31 Swords/knives,ect  
32 pogo sticks  
33 guns/water guns/paint guns  
34 mopeds/motorcycles  
35 balloons (except parties)  
36 Rollerblade/skateboards/bicycles  
37 Cut flowers  
38 Pets of any kind  
39 Balls  
40 Handheld video games

ANY AND ALL FORMS OF CHOCOLATE ARE PERMANTLY BANNED!

_This list is subject to change and/or additions without notice, please check the bulletin board daily for updates._

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks everyone for reading! Book eight will be up in a couple of weeks :)

Thanks again,

xmenfan33 & Thyawesomesword448


End file.
